Tears Under the Blue Moon
by Sixth Child Himura Kakashi
Summary: Xover between Evangelion, Naruto, .Hack, and Scryed. A lot of pairings. Shinji, Kazuma, Kite and Fenrir have to help NERV destroy the Angels before they can return to the Elemental Countries to participate in the Chuunin Exams.
1. Welcome to NERV

**Tears under the Full Blue Moon**

**Chapter 1 Welcome to NERV**

The calm blue sea in an old section of the metropolis Tokyo – 3 was interrupted by a shadow gliding gracefully under the surface of the blue liquid, causing small ripples. However, a battalion of U.N. tanks and anti-air missiles formed a blockade on a cliff, facing in the direction of the sea. Without warning, anti-air missiles started firing into the open sea. The tanks shortly followed suit.

Three lone figures sat on the steps of the train station they just exited while one leaned against the station's walls with a far off look in his only visible purplish-red eye. One of the lone figures, a green short-haired girl dressed in nearly all red and golden stared at him with sadness in her greenish-golden eyes and let out a sad sigh. The only other male of the group set and hand on her shoulder in a loving manner and gave reassuring smile. The group of four teenagers sensed something and looked around, trying to finding the offending feeling. The brown haired and purplish-red eyed boy found the source and was mildly surprised at what he saw. Floating a few inches off the ground was a girl a few inches shorter than him and his companions and looked about their age. She had short blue hair that hugged her face in a beautiful way and blood red eyes that looked down in to his soul. She wore a red high school sailor fuku. She her took his breath away. His three companions saw this and looked in the direction of his gaze but couldn't see the floating female. The bluish-black haired and bluish-grey eyed boy walked up to his friend and waved his hand in front of his friend's face while saying, "Hey Kazuma! Is anyone home?" He sighed and decided to knock on Kazuma's head as if it was a door. This made Kazuma blink out of his daze while shaking his head and said, "What did ya say Shinji bro?" Shinji sighed with his hand resting on his forehead before explaining, "You zoned out a little bit there." A small laugh escaped Kazuma's half covered mouth as he replied, "Sorry about that." Kazuma had short brown hair and purplish-red eyes but half of his face was covered by a white and black half mask, only revealing his left eye. Kazuma stood at a height of 5'3". He wore a simple black vest that had one of its sleeves cut off and holey jeans. On his right hand is a black glove with white rune symbols on it. Around his neck were a silver chain with a silver cross and a headband with a strip of metal in the middle with a symbol of what looks like a leaf. "Don't worry about," Shinji said with a smile as he put a friendly hand on his brother's shoulder. Shinji was a little shorter than Kazuma at a height of 5'1". Shinji's bluish-black hair went down to the middle of his back and was tied in a low ponytail. His bluish-grey eyes always showed kindness and warmth to anyone. A strange scar ran across his face. One part cut through both eyes and the bridge of his nose while the other two scars cut through his eyes and meeting at a point an inch above his right eyebrow forming a slanted A. He wore grey and blue high school male uniform with the jacket open, revealing his slim stomach. Like Kazuma, he had headband as well but it sat on his forehead and covered by his long bangs.

The green haired girl and her companion watched the exchange between the two brothers and smiled. Just then, a very loud noise flew the air causing the four teenagers to cover the ears and wince in pain. They looked up and saw three VTOL planes flying backwards and firing at a large green skinned creature that had a skull-like face, ribs sticking out of its body, a red orb in the middle of the ribs and bony shoulders. Its long arms swayed limply by its side as it walked. The missiles that were being fired were exploding a few inches from the creature's skin. The creature's black holes that it has for eyes just blinked at the ships like it was trying to figure out what was happening. It finally raised a three-fingered hand and hit one of the ships with a purple energy-like lance that came out of the center of the hand. The nearly destroyed VTOL plane spiraled down and landed in a broken heap a few feet from the group of four. The large creature then stepped on the fallen plane causing an explosion. This caused the teenagers to cover their faces with their arms and wait for their doom. It never came, however. They looked up and saw a blue shorts car in front of the flames and with the passenger door wide open. "Hurry up!" a woman that looked no older than twenty-nine years of age said but before she could even finish the four were already in and buckled with the door closed. The purple haired woman just floored the gas and swerved left and right to get away from the disaster.

Once the vehicle got away from the fighting, the woman decided to start a conversation. "So, you must be Shinji," she said to the boy sitting in the passenger seat. "Yep, I'm Shinji Ikari. You must be Misato Katsuragi," Shinji said with small smile. "That is correct," Misato said with a small smile of her own. Misato looked back in the back seat with that same smile on her face and said, "You must be Kite Himura, Fenrir Fang, and Kazuma Haruno." The green haired girl nodded her head and bowed as low as she could and said, "Yes, I'm Kite Himura. Fenrir is the blue head girl next to me and Kazuma is the brown haired boy looking out the window." Kite had short green hair that framed her face and her greenish-gold eyes shined with many years of wisdom. She wore a red vest with a whit long sleeve shirt under it that was tucked into her red pants. Brown gloves covered her hands while brown boots covered her feet. Strange gold patterns were imprinted on her red pants. Fenrir had long blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark red and sky blue male version of a high school uniform with the jacket opened revealing a flat stomach and bandages restricting her breasts. Misato nodded and returned to her reckless driving.

After many tosses, turns and swerves they finally made to a platform like elevator. Misato sighed as she asked, "Did your father sending you guys your IDs?" "Yeah, here they are," Shinji said with a nod as he handed a handful of paper to Misato. "Thanks," Misato said as she took the paper and looked over them. While the Captian looked over the paper work Shinji, Kite and Fenrir looked out of windows in awe at the sight before them. Outside the window was an upside-down city. "Wow! A real Geofront," Shinji muttered under his breath. Kazuma was also looking out the window but something else was on his mind, 'Who was that girl? She reminded me of myself in a way. Why does she remind me of myself? I'll try talking to her.' Even though he was looking out the window, Shinji was about to see the far away look in his brother's face. 'What is he thinking about?'

The four teenagers followed behind Misato as they walked through the massive hallways of NERV. Kazuma was a feet away while Kite, Fenrir and Shinji partly filled up the large gap between him and Misato. Even though Kazuma still had his mind on the floating apparition, he was able to see that Fenrir and Kite were both holding Shinji's hands and had their heads resting on his shoulders. This didn't bug Kazuma one bit since he considered the two girls as sisters and knew that Shinji, Fenrir and Kite were dating. Misato was oblivious to this display of affection since she was to busy looking at her map. Suddenly an elevator they passed a few seconds ago slid open causing them to turn around. Misato was the first to speak in a very nervous voice, "Oh, hey there Ritsuko." The blonde scientist stepped out of the elevator and said in a semi-angry tone, "Why are you wasting my time Captain? We are still low on time and man power." Misato just scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly. Ritsuko noticed the four teens and said "Are they them?" "Yep, they are the Third Child Shinji Ikari, Fourth Child Kazuma Haruno, Fifth Child Kite Himura and Sixth Child Fenrir Fang," Misato said as she looked at the four new recruits, relieved that the conversation went away from her. Ritsuko nodded and went back into the elevator as she said, "Follow me."

Before they knew it, they stood in a perfectly dark room. "Why is it so dark?" the voice of Shinji drifted through the dark room. There is no answer as the lights suddenly flicked on, startling Shinji and his two girlfriends. Kazuma, however, glared at the horned head with his one eye. "This mankind's greatest weapon, the Evangelion or Eva for short," Ritsuko said as she looked at the purple horned head. "I assume there is other of these 'demons'," Kazuma said with a tiny bit of anger in his voice. "Yes, we have three extra ones for you. Why not look around," Ritsuko said as the teenagers followed her suggestion. Kazuma's eye landed on black and blood red Evangelion. It had the same horn like the purple Evangelion but it had four blood red eyes and no shoulder holsters. Kite was to his left and Fenrir was to his right while Shinji was admiring the purple horned Evangelion. Kite was admiring a red and golden one-eyed Evangelion while Fenrir looked at a dark blue and green version of the horned Evangelion. Just then the sound of footsteps walking towards them echoed throughout the massive hanger. Everyone present looked towards the sound and saw a man in his late forties walking towards them with a confident yet slouching stride. He had short black hair and beard. His brown eyes were hidden behind round orange sunglasses. He wore a greenish-black military uniform. "Commander," Misato said as she snapped into a salute while Ritsuko just gave a small bow. Gendo acknowledged them by giving them a nod before he came to a stop in front of Shinji. The father and son duo stared at each other for a few seconds before Gendo pulled Shinji into a fatherly embrace. "I missed you father," Shinji muttered softly so only Gendo could hear. "I missed you too son," Gendo said with a small smile as he came out of the embrace. He turned slightly to the other three teenagers and smiled softly at them. Then his face went serious as he said, "I know it is on short notice but I need one to two of you pilot an Evangelion and fight the Angel." Kite and Fenrir looked at him he has grown an extra head while Kazuma just stared with his permanent glare. Finally Kazuma sighed and said, "I'll do it. I'll pilot this black four eyed Eva, but on two conditions." Gendo nodded his head, telling him to continue. "One we get paid for doing this," Kazuma said as he held his index finger and paused to see the Commander's reaction. "Agreed," Gendo said simply telling to continue on. "And second I can do some 'modifications' to the Eva," Kazuma said as he held a second finger. Gendo looked deep in thought for a few seconds before he gave small smile and said, "Agreed." Kazuma nodded but the whole hangar started to shake. "It must have spotted our location," the older Ikari said in hate in his voice. Shortly after, another blast shook the place, causing an i-beam to start falling towards Shinji and his father. The commander moved so his back would be used as a shield for Shinji and both closed their eyes waiting for death. It never came however. Gendo slowly opened his eyes and saw Kazuma standing over them. However, Kazuma looked slightly different. His hair was spiked and his right arm looked like it was wrapped in some kind of metal with three metal spikes sticking out of his back. "Are you okay Ikari-dono, Shinji?" Gendo just blinked a few times before saying, "Yes we are. Thank you." Ritsuko and Misato stood where they were, open mouthed like a fish.

Kazuma sat in the cylinder that Ritsuko called the 'entry plug'. On his head he wore a pair of black and blood red neural connectors that Ritsuko gave him before he entered the plug. He was still thinking about the mysterious blue haired girl he saw but his thought was interrupted when a voice over the link said, "Filling the plug now." An orange liquid started to fill the plug but Kazuma just glared at it with his one eye.

Ritsuko and Misato stared at the video feed and were surprised that Kazuma wasn't freaking out at the sight of LCL. Then they heard his voice over the link, "It tastes like blood." When a goofy grin appeared on her face, Misato decided it would be fun to tease Kazuma, "Don't complain, it is the best we can do." On the screen, Kazuma looked at Misato right in the eye and said, "I like to see you be in here." The purple-haired Captian was stunned at Kazuma's response. 'Mental note: Never tease Kazuma again,' Misato thought.

They went through all of the precautions and just moved the black humanoid to the lift. "Evangelion Unit 13 launch!" Misato ordered. The lift skyrocketed at Mac 1 but the G-force didn't seem to have an effect on Kazuma as he sat as straight as possible. Finally, the black four-eyed Eva 13 reached the surface and was released from the remaining restraints. The Eva met the Angel eye to eye. Suddenly, the armor-like restraints on the right arm, right half of the face and back fell off the Eva. Kazuma willed the Eva to raise its fleshy arm and flex it as if testing it. Then jaw restraints on the left side of the half armored face ripped open, letting out a loud demonic-like roar.

Everyone in the command center cringed with fear as they heard Eva 13's loud demonic roar.

The Third Angel just stared at the Eva in confusion. Before the Angel knew it, the Eva used its left fist to uppercut its opponent into the air before following through with a roundhouse kick. Sachiel fell to the ground with a loud crash, cracking the concrete and making cars and small shards of concrete flying in every direction. In another blast of god-like speed, the Eva stood over the Angel of Water and was about reach for the skull-like face when beams of light came out of the blank eye sockets and blasted the Eva a couple feet away. "Ow!" Kazuma yells inside the entry plug as he held his bleeding left arm. Before he knew it, the Angel did same maneuver that he did and picked up the Eva by its head. The Eva struggled in Sachiel's grip but couldn't get free. The same purple energy lance from before started to pound mercilessly into the skin in between the Evas left eyes. Kazuma yelled as he moved his already bloodied right hand from his bloody left arm to his now bleeding left eye. Finally, the back of the Eva's head busted causing, the large humanoid to fly into a building. It slouched forward as red blood squirted out of the wound.

"The Eva has gone completely silent," Lt. Maya Ibuki said in a sad tone as she bowed her head slightly. "No, it can't end like this," Shinji muttered before he yelled, "KAZUMA!"

Kazuma was surrounded by darkness as he suddenly felt life flowing back into his veins. Kazuma gave an evil smirk as the darkness melted away and he found himself back in the entry plug, "Let's finish this!" The Eva's right eyes started give off a black light as its right arm took on the same type of armor as Kazuma's.

Shinji, Kite and Fenrir saw this and started freaking out. "Oh shit! He activated his bloodline, the Vampire Eye," Kite said in a low tone. "What does that mean?" Misato and Ritsuko asked as they turned to the trio. "It means that now, Kazuma can copy every movement but to a certain degree. Like if his opponent has a sword and he doesn't, he could still copy the movement but it won't be as deadly," Shinji tried to explain but just got confused glances from the Captain and the blonde doctor. Fenrir just shook her head and sighed and said, "You'll find out sooner or later." Everyone in the command center returned their attention to the screen when an insane laughter filled the link. 'Oh shit…' was all Shinji, Kite and Fenrir could think.

An insane laughter filled the entry plug. Kazuma was laughing like a manic even though his left arm and eye was still bleeding. He stopped laughing almost immediately as his face became serious again. The Eva stood up and stayed there with its head down. Sachiel decided to charge and the Eva stayed unmoving. Then when the Angel was a centimeter from ramming the armored weapon, the Eva crouched and spun as it lifted its leg and kicked the Angel where the chin would be. As the Angel went up into the air, the Eva jumped and grabbed onto the Angel. As they started their descent, the Eva flipped the Angel so it would land face first into the ground but what happened next surprised everyone. The Angel managed to latch onto the Eva and self-destruct while still in mid air causing a massive fiery inferno-like cross.

Everyone in the command center held their breath. Then a loud rumble was heard as the black Eva landed on the screen. A sigh of relief was heard throughout the command center.

It has been a few days after Sachiel's attack. It was early in the morning, so there were only two occupants in the hospital room; a blue-haired and red eye girl of fourteen years lying on the bed asleep and a boy with short brown hair and bandages over his left eye and left arm that was asleep in a chair next to the girl's bed. The girl groaned in pain as she woke up and placed a hand over her right eye. This woke up Kazuma since he was already wake, just appeared to be asleep. "Oh, you're awake, Ayanami?" Kazuma asked as he moved his head slightly so it would he was looking at her through his short bangs. Rei moved her free eye to look at Kazuma but didn't reply. Kazuma sighed and said, "I'll get us some drinks." Rei just nodded before Kazuma left the room. Rei looked over to clock and saw it was only 4:50 in the morning. 'Why did I wake up so early' Rei thought as her brow furrowed in confusion. The door opened again and Kazuma walked back in with a bottle of water and another type of beverage that Rei could not recognize. Kazuma handed her the bottle of water, which she realized was already opened. Rei blushed and took the bottle of water with low "Thank you." Kazuma just said as he opened his drink and started gulping it down, "No problem." For an hour, the two occupants sat in silence drinking their beverages. Finally, Rei broke the silence, "Why?" Kazuma didn't even bother to raise his head, just mumbled "Why what?" Rei just stared at the water as she replied, "Why did you go out of your way to visit and buy me a drink? I'm just someone who can be replaced. I'm useless and invaluable." Kazuma got out of the chair and walked up to the side of bed. "Rei, you are not useless and invaluable. You are also not replaceable. No one can be replaced. And plus, I'm doing this because even though I just met you, I feel like there is a connection between us. However, I also feel that there is someone else reaching out to us. Yes, us. That someone is reaching out to us because that someone is like us, scared and alone. So please just trust me on this Rei," Kazuma said in a monotone yet gentle voice and gently rubbed Rei's pale cheek as he said the last part. Rei stared at Kazuma's face surprised but didn't remove his hand. Rei wanted to see his eyes but felt warmness and confront radiate from Kazuma's body and hand as if it was his aura. Rei gave a small smile and said, "Okay I trust you." Kazuma smiled the same small smile and said, "I'm glad that I have the honor being your first friend."

It was not until 10:00 that Misato arrived and checked them out. From 4:50 to 10:00, Rei and Kazuma just talked about themselves. Misato led them to the car and started driving at the same maniac-like speed. Kazuma just sighed as Rei kept begging for Misato to slow down. Fortunately, the trio made it to their "home" without a scratch and deaths. The two Eva pilots shakily got out of the car while Misato calmly got out and started walking up the massive steps. Kazuma and Rei sighed as they followed their commanding officer up the long flight of stairs that lead to an old Japanese inn.

Shinji, Kite and Fenrir sat in their desks next to window and stared out the window while the teacher, a young ten year old boy with small circle glasses perched on the bridge of his nose continued reading from the book they were using for their English lessons. Everyone else was chatting away on their laptops in their chat rooms but three were talking about the three newcomers. The lunch bell rang and the young teacher sighed as he closed his book and all but four students rushed out of the classroom. Negi, the young teacher, walked out of the classroom and saw that three girls were waiting for him so they could have lunch together. He nodded with a smile as they walked down the hall chatting.

Fenrir, Shinji, and Kite sat at their desks just eating a Styrofoam cup of ramen. Shinji sighed sadly as he slurped up some ramen noodles. Kite and Fenrir noticed this and asked him at the same time, "What's wrong honey?" "It's brother. I'm worried about him and he was supposed to get out of the infirmary with Ayanami today," Shinji said with another sigh.

8


	2. Speed of Sound

Sorry, in the last chapter I didn't give the disclaimer: the first and last time I claim that I don't own Evangelion, .Hack, S-cry-ed, and Naruto.

**Chapter 2 Speed of Sound  
**

Kazuma sat in the lobby of the old hotel trying to play a new song on his guitar. Earlier, he took off the bandage that was over his left eye and it still had the purplish-red color but now it was dull and lifeless like he was blind and he left the neural clips in his hair. Rei sat in the corner of the lobby just watching Kazuma fiddle with his guitar. Misato left after dropping them off and giving them a little tour to go and pick up Shinji, Kite and Fenrir. Then Kazuma heard the door open and a loud "I'm home" but he couldn't place the voice. The owner walked into the lobby a minute later and stood in shook. Kazuma and Rei turned to look at the intruder to find a girl their age with long red hair tied in twin ponytails and two different color eyes. She wore the same school uniform as Rei so Kazuma believed that they go to the same school. His thought process was destroyed when he heard "You pervert!" and felt a fist collide with his face. The force of the punch caused the brown haired Alter User to fly off the couch and hit the wall hard. From the impact, the wall cracked and Kazuma slid down like a rag doll. "Kazuma!" Rei yelled from her corner as she ran over and kneeled by the fallen boy's side. "chuckle Don't worry Rei, I'm fine," Kazuma said as blood dribbled from his lip. Then Rei and Kazuma noticed the red head loomed over him and that there were two more girls in the entrance to the lobby; both with black hair. "What are you doing Asuna?!" one of the new girls demanded in an older sister-like voice. The red head named Asuna turned to her friend and said, "I found this pervert in the place and I packed him a good one." "What makes you think that I'm a pervert?" they heard Kazuma say as they turned to find him standing like nothing happened. Asuna was furious at this since she knew how hard she hit him. Asuna didn't reply as she walked up and tried to punch Kazuma again. Kazuma just stopped it with his right hand. At that moment, the two black haired girls grabbed Asuna and held her at bay and away from the Alter User.

Shinji, Kite, and Fenrir arrived at the Hinata Inn and shouted "We're home!" 'Not that anyone cares,' Shinji added as an afterthought to himself in his head. As he was rising to full height after taking off his shoes, he was enveloped in one armed hug. "Hey there bro. I hope ya have been taking good care of Kite and Fenrir," Kazuma's familiar voice filled Shinji's ears as the source of the hug pulled away. The Alter User and Third Child smiled at each other and tapped their knuckles against each other's forehead as Shinji said, "It is good to see you again bro. Yes, I have been treating them well." Kazuma chuckled, "That is good or else I'll have to pop you one." Shinji than looked over his brother's shoulders and saw a girl that stood at 4"9' with light blue hair that framed her face nicely and blood red eyes stand a step or two behind Kazuma. The Alter User noticed this and said with a small grin, "Shinji, Kite, Fenrir this is the First Child Rei Ayanami. Rei, they are Kite, Fenrir and Shinji." As he said the last sentence he pointed to each one. Rei smiled a small smile and said in her quiet voice, "Please to meet you." Shinji, Kite, and Fenrir gave a smile and a polite bow.

Rei, Kite and Fenrir were talking with the two black haired girls while Asuna was in her room. Shinji and Kazuma were outside on the laundry deck practicing the song that Kazuma wrote earlier. They nodded to each and started playing their guitars. After the short intro, Kazuma began singing.

_How long before I get in?_

_Before it starts, before I begin?_

_How long before you decide?_

_Before I know what it feels like?_

_Where To, where do I go?_

_If you never try, then you'll never know._

_How long do I have to climb,_

_Up on the side of this mountain of mine?_

_Look up, I look up at night,_

_Planets are moving at the speed of light._

_Climb up, up in the trees,_

_Every chance that you get,_

_Is a chance you seize._

_How long am I gonna stand,_

_With my head stuck under the sand?_

_I'll start before I can stop,_

_Before I see things in the right way up._

_All that noise, and all that sound,_

_All those places I got found._

_And birds go flying at the speed of sound,_

_To show you how it all began._

_Birds came flying from the underground,_

_If you could see it then you'd understand?_

_Ideas that you'll never find,_

_All the inventors could never design._

_The buildings that you put up,_

_Japan and China all lit up._

_The sign that I couldn't read,_

_Or a light that I couldn't see,_

_Some things you have to believe,_

_But others are puzzles, puzzling me._

_All that noise, and all that sound,_

_All those places I got found._

_And birds go flying at the speed of sound,_

_To show you how it all began._

_Birds came flying from the underground,_

_If you could see it then you'd understand,_

_Ah when you see it then you'll_

_Understand?_

_All those signs, I knew what they meant._

_Some things you can invent._

_Some get made, and some get sent,_

_Ooh?_

_Birds go flying at the speed of sound,_

_To show you how it all began._

_Birds cam flying from the underground,_

_If you could see it then you'd understand,_

_Ah, when you see it then you'll_

_Understand?_

While Kazuma was singing Rei, Kite, Fenrir, Konoka and Setsuna creped up and hid behind the railing. After a few minutes, Kite noticed that Rei had her eyes closed and she was gently swaying to the music and Kazuma's voice. An evil and predatory grin appeared on Kite's face as she pushed up her oval-shaped glasses up the bridge of her nose. As the song ended Rei opened her eyes and just stared at Kazuma. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them, "Well, well, it seems that the last new Eva pilot arrived." The six spies looked behind them and saw three people; a man and two women. "Keitaro-kannrin! Naru-sempai! Misato-sempai!" Setsuna stuttered quietly as she thought, 'I didn't even sense him.' The black haired landlord chuckled and said, "Hello Setsuna-kun, Konoka-kun, Kite-kun, Fenrir-kun, Rei-kun." Naru smiled happily and waved to the group. "Well, if isn't the famous Tokyo-3 U students Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa," a low voice said behind them. Everyone looked up to see Kazuma and Shinji standing behind them with their guitars slung around their shoulders. Misato and Keitaro smiled happily at the brown haired guitarist. "Oh ho, my boy. You must be Kazuma-kun. It will be nice having another lad in the house besides me and Shinji-kun," Keitaro said as he wrapped his arm around Kazuma. Kazuma just shook his head and said, "Keitaro-dono, I would like to take a dip in the hot springs if you don't mind." Keitaro nodded and brought his arm down, letting Kazuma pass.

It has been an hour since Kazuma went into the hot springs. He sat with his back against a rock and held his head back with his single eye closed. His sensitive ears suddenly picked up a small rush sound and then a rustling sound. 'What the hell is going on?' Kazuma thought but didn't open his eye. Then he heard some footsteps walking towards him. Then they stopped and he heard a voice ask in an angry tone, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kazuma, without opening his one eye, stood up with his back to the foreign person and grabbed his towel from the rock he was leaning on and tied it around his waist before saying, "I'm a new resident here." The voice said in an even more menacing tone, "Then you are not welcome here. Perverts are never welcome!" With that, the being charged and punched Kazuma in the back of the head. However, instead of falling head first into the spring, Kazuma landed with one of his hands and pushed himself into a flip away from his opponent.

The long haired teenager was surprised at the boy. But she charged again right when he landed. Kazuma just waited for the tackle. Then he suddenly launched the same kick technique he did in the Eva and kicked his long haired opponent into the air. What the Alter User did not expect was that his attacker punched him at the same time. The two combatants landed hard on the rocky surface of the hot springs at the same time.

Kazuma woke up the next morning in his futon. He got up and looked around the room. All of his weapons were hung on a wall to his left while his laptop and a desk was to his right. The Alter User gave a little smirk before getting dressed in a very skin tight black sleeveless shirt and baggy light brown shorts that went a few inches passed his kneecaps. He put a pair of goggles on his forehead and slightly above the hairline, so some of his hair went onto his forehead and put his crucifix around his neck. Before he left his room, he took off his half-mask and replaced with a mask that looks like a black Kitsune with blood red stripes on its cheeks without the ears. He put it on at angle so that it still covered the right side of his face with shadow. He went out of his room and grabbed his skateboard on the way.

Kazuma's opponent and the rest of the tenants were having breakfast. In between bite, Rei looked around but couldn't find the Alter User in the dining room. She leaned a little towards Shinji and whispered, "Where is Kazuma?" Shinji, who was eating with his eyes closed, cracked one eye and looked around before replying, "Kazuma doesn't usually eat breakfast."

4


End file.
